In Need
by Lady Merlin
Summary: My first KD. plotless fluff. rated for embarassment, not 'situations'


Some thing abnormally fluffy that popped into my mind. Uh, my first Kel Dom and it's cute, so pls R&R.

Kel has just lost someone very dear to her. Dom helps.

Kel dropped the letter on the ground and ran. The news came as a shock. (A/N: eh, lets say her brother died, I haven't read PoTS) Her brother. The one who had supported her joining the army, the one who had supported her. (A/N:This story is fluff, not plot) She ran from the room, the circle of her friends, her Yamaini mask fallen. She left a stunned bunch. They had never seen her so emotional. Neal stepped forward, but Dom intercepted him. Neal simply nodded his head in a simple gesture of understanding.

Outside in the gardens, Dom found Kel sobbing her heart out. (Lets just say she would do that) He sat down beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and looked up at him, teary eyed. This scared Dom. He had never seen Keladry of Mindealan cry. Where was the strong funny beautiful woman that everyone depended on and believed in. She was gone, merely hidden in the shadow of this grief.

KDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKD

Meanwhile, Neal asked his wife, Yuki, "why was she so emotional?"

"He was the only one who supported her in any way. He was her protector. Even protectors need someone to protect them." Wise words, thought Neal.

KDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKD

Dom was sitting beside Kel, simply taken aback. She was sobbing into her hands. It was true then, she was human. She did feel pain, and not everything in her life was perfect. He had always thought that her family would be supportive.

KDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKD

Meanwhile, Neal asked Yuki, "what did you mean, only one?"

"Her entire family hates her for not marrying into some rich man's family. They disowned her. She was supported by her brother and they were inseparable. He was all she knew of true family." Yuki answered sadly.

"Oh." Was all Neal could say.

KDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKD

Back in the gardens, Dom embraced Kel in a warm brotherly hug. A small sneaky mean part of her mind said, "that's all he's going to be to you, a brother." And she shut it up.

He's lips placed in her hair, he breathed in her scent, of spices and wood flame. He felt her lean body fit exactly under her chin. He had a sudden revelation, hit him like a stone on the head. He kissed her on the cheek in a brotherly manner, and a small part of _his_ head said, "that's all you'll ever be to her, a brother" and he pushed it out of his head, hoping never to think of it again. This wasn't the time. What she needed now was a friend, not another problem.

By then, Kel's quiet but heart wrenching sobbing had stopped. She still sniffled a bit, but seemed relatively calm. She looked at him and said, "thank you Dom, for being there." And Dom smiled. Kel saw an emotion she had never seen pitted in his eyes before, and just left it at pity.

"Kel, it's m duty as your friend to do that. You don't have to thank me." At the word friend, both of them, not looking at each other flinched.

They were now walking down the winding stone path in the garden. Lord Wyldon had ordered everyone out of the garden because of Kel's great emotional trauma. Well obviously not willingly, he had been cornered by all of Kel's friends.

"Hm, I wonder why no one is here…" Kel thought aloud.

"erm, the stump ordered them out."

"right."

"no, serious. All of us cornered him and threatened him with blackmail. He did it." Dom said beaming.

"Really?"

"yepp."

"wow. Thanks."

"hey, we all love you." At the word love, Kel shivered because of the way he said that word, like it was butter melting on his tongue, like it was a beautiful thing. But to Kel it was otherwise. Her little crush on Dom had started of as a crush, wanting him all to herself, and wanting to hold him and such sap, but this didn't continue. She began feeling happy for his triumphs and sad for his failures. She made him laugh even if it hurt her in the process. It was worth it. She felt happy when he got another lady. One reason was so that she could convince herself that he was taken and another was because he was happy. It had taken her a long time to figure out that she was in love. The thought was mind blowing. Her thoughts returned to reality, where Dom was looking slightly panicked and at the same time amused. He was waving a hand in front of her face and saying, "Kel? Kel… Keladry of Mindealan!"

"Argh! What?"

"you zoned out."

"sorry." Kel said feeling a blush coming on and hiding it under her Yamaini mask.

"it's ok."

KDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKD

"hehe, I was just thinking," Neal said, "if Kel and Dom got together." He continued randomly.

Yuki, Lalasa and the other women and most of the men stared at Neal. They made the sign against evil and stayed as far away from him as possible. The signs had been visible for months now. Only they didn't know it, and apparently Neal too. And that was really scary.

(A/N: I'm so sorry, I couldn't resist myself. lol)

KDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKD

Dom sat beside Kel. He was feeling really depressed. He didn't know why. He wasn't supposed to be sad, or was he. He was confusing himself. He was sad because Kel was sad, and because he couldn't love her. Why him? WHY HIM?

Kel, was thinking along a similar line… WHY HER? WHY HER!

KDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKD

"we need to get them together…" Yuki said.

"yeah." Lalasa said.

"how can I help?" Tobe and Neal asked.

Both the ladies looked around nervously. "Why don't you just go bake a cake with the words To Dom and a few roses with a ribbon saying to Kel." Lalasa said.

Tobe and Neal replied, "OK!" and hopped off.

"Thank god. That should keep them busy." Said Yuki. Lalasa nodded.

Meanwhile, "I bet they just told us to do that to keep us busy…" Tobe muttered darkly.

Neal who hadn't thought of that agreed to save face. "We're gonna do a little planning of our own…" Tobe said evilly. Neal agreed.

Meanwhile

"So, we lock them in a room together…" Yuki concluded.

"yeah."

"wonderful…"

Meanwhile

"So, the cake says from Kel to Dom and the roses say from Dom to Kel." Neal concluded.

"excellent. Now all we need to do is steal a cake…" Tobe and Neal grinned.

KDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKD

So in due time, Kel received roses from 'Dom' and he received a cake from 'Kel' and got locked in a room together and Neal and Tobe and Yuki and Lalasa acted very weird, giggling and sniggering evilly all day. Unfortunately, one of Numair's spells went wrong, and everyone forgot the entire day… (A/N: typical…)

KDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKD

In the room. Kel had just got out of the shower. (A/N: Yet another idea of Lalasa's)

Dom stumbled in, running from some tall pink bozo who wanted him (A/N: bleargh, creepy), (A/N: a simulacra stolen from Numair, cloaked in pink) and sat down heavily on the bed. (A/N: Mwahahah! I'm so evil!) Kel came out of the shower in a towel. Dome and she saw each other at exactly the same time. "Eek!" she screeched and at the same time, Dom yelped and covered his eyes. He spun around, trying to find the door. (A/N: if you lot have weak hearts, this is gonna be embarrassing) Kel said, "wait, stop, stop, STOP!" but unfortunately, he had crashed into her. They fell down, Dom on top of Kel. Dom scrambled madly, but only got more muddled. "Stop, Dom, relax. I'm wearing clothes."

Dom heaved a sigh of relief and opened his eyes. "I'm so sorry." He said getting up. "There was some psycho dude dressed in pink, saying he wanted me." He shuddered, just then, he saw Kel sitting on the floor, grinning at him, and then, he noticed that she was in only a breastband and loincloth. He turned pinker than ever and turned around.

Kel just shook her head and got up. Or tried to anyway. "ouch!" she said. Dom turned around concerned. And still blushing pink, he helped her up. Crouching down, he looked at her ankle. "It's fine, I think. That's all I can say. We'll have to get Neal." Dom said and walked to the door.

"ahem. Dom," Kel said, now pink too. "I need some help here." And Dom helped her put on her clothes rather awkwardly. After they were done, Dom tried to open the door, only to find it was locked. Kel passed a sword to Dom, and they tried hacking it down. With the glaive, knife, lock picks all wasted. None of them worked.

"oh well. I guess we're stuck till someone figures out." Kel said.

"I guess."

Pretty soon, Kel and Dom were bored out of their wits. What to do? Kel walked over and sat next to Dom. The physical tension was mounting and the atmosphere was tense with friction. Kel soon fell asleep on Dom's shoulder. (A/N: I know, romantic right?) Dom looked at the beauty on his shoulder. Her oval face practically glowed with health. Her eyes were longish and her dainty nose and petal shaped lips enhanced her features. "Oh you don't know how much I love you Kel. You never will." And before he could stop himself, he placed a chaste kiss on her lips. Their taste stayed for ages after it. Suddenly, Kel woke up.

"Dom."

"hmmm?" he asked.

And was shocked when she kissed him back. "You have no idea how long I've anted to do that." She whispered.

"Oh, I do." He said and kissed her again. Just what he'd been praying for. A lady in his arms. Not a lady, A knight.

I know, abrupt right? But it's 3 in the night… I'm sleeeeeeeeepy. Good night, oh yeah, drop in a review!


End file.
